Dulce amor de hogar
by ittoki-kun
Summary: One shot de lo que pasa en un dia en la vida amorosa de tokiya y otoya despues de terminar la escuela, si es un pesimo summary pero la historia es buena.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, es la primera vez que subo un fanfic pero ya eh hecho, la pareja es otoya y tokiya, del anime uta no prince sama, los personajes no me pertenecen y si lo hicieran seria muy bueno.

Esto es un one shot en dos partes, mañana subire la siguiente y dejen reviews para sentirme alentada a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

Otoya estaba aburrido en la gran casa que tenía con su gran amor Tokiya, después de terminar la escuela y revelar sus sentimientos, decidieron vivir juntos por el gran amor que se tenían ambos, pero para mala suerte Tokiya se mantenía muy ocupado por se Hayato y siempre cuando llegaba era muy tarde y Otoya se encontraba dormido y cuando despertaba ya se había ido temprano a trabajar.

En los pensamientos de Tokiya:

"Tuve que irme de nuevo a trabajar y no quería molestar a Otoya así que no lo desperté ya que se veía muy tierno dormido, pero odio tener que trabajar todo el día como hayato es muy agotador y yo quiero estar con Otoya pero luego como nos mantenemos -.-".

Mientras lo que pensaba Otoya:

"Al despertarme me di cuenta que Tokiya se había ido a trabajar y ni se preocupo en despertarme, pero tengo una idea tratare de quedarme despierto y se alegrara que lo espere para ir a dormir :D".

En la noche:

Otoya se encontraba dormido en el sillón viendo la televisión al tratar de mantenerse despierto esperando a su pareja que se encontraba trabajando hasta tarde, lo hacía para recibir dulcemente a su pareja con un bienvenido y un beso de llegada, después ir juntos a dormir a la cama. Pero al parecer no lo había conseguido porque ya a las 10:40 Pm ya había caído rendido en el sillón.

Mientras alguien agotado por tanto trabajo había apenas llegado

-Otoya ya llegue- grito Tokiya por la enorme casa, pero no obtuvo respuesta asi que se decidió a buscar a donde se encontraba su amado

* * *

hasta aqui la primera parte del one shot, en el siguiente habra lemon pero no muy explicito, no olviden de dejar sus reviews ya que eso me alentara a seguir adios nwn.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta la siguiente parte de mi one shot, gomen si tarde no tenia tiempo para escribir pero ahora si y esto va por **T****okittoki** que me dio las ganas de seguir arigatou n.n

* * *

Tokiya se dispuso a buscar al pelirrojo por la casa y para su sorpresa lo encontró dormido muy plácidamente en el sillón con la televisión prendida -Aah, que tierno trato de quedarse despierto- rio - pero se quedo dormido- susurro esto ultimo y se acerco a darle un tierno beso en la frente y lo cargo, llego a su habitación y lo dejo delicadamente, se iba a cambiar cuando sintió que algo lo detenía y se dio cuenta que otoya lo tenia agarrado del brazo.

-Otoya sueltame- le dijo tokiya mientras trata de safarze

-Mm...-

Como no obtuvo resultado, opto por acercarse y besarlo suavemente, hasta que se sintió ansioso y metió su lengua en la del pelirrojo y fue cuando sintio que le correspondia el beso que duro hasta que era necesario el oxigeno.

-Que linda forma para despertarme- hablo Otoya con la voz agitada

-Veras como sera mi bienvenida- dijo tokiya con una mirada pervertida

No duraron mucho entre los besos y toques para que la ropa desapareciera y se excitaran; tokiya se encontrada besando cada parte del cuerpo del pelirrojo, iba en el pecho desnudo mordiendo suavemente los pesones

-¿Te gusta?-

-Si... sigue- respondio entre jadeos

Empezo a masturbarlo lentamente, lo que provocara que otoya diera pequeños gemidos, pero seguia igual para que otoya lo pidiera mas rapido.

-To..kiya-

-Si Otoya?- pregunto, mientras hacia sufrir a su amante con esa manera lenta de darle placer al masturbarlo

-Hazlo... mas... rapido- le dijo casi sin voz

-Que dijistes?- pregunto burlón mientras lo beso y le miro a la cara

-Que lo hagas mas rápido!- grito mientras su cara se puso mas rojo que es posible

-Eso es lo que quería oir- le respondió cuando lo empezó a masturbar con mas rapidez, cada vez que lo hacia mas rapido los jadeos de Otoya incrementaban, decidió darle mas placer ; le empezó a lamer y meter su miembro en su boca -Te gusta esto- pregunto tokiya

-Aah... aaa- no podía contestar por no dejar de gemir

Tokiya sintió algo caliente en su boca y fue cuando se dio cuenta que otoya se habia corrido en su boca, se lo trago dejando un hilo saliendo de su boca -sabe delicioso- lo beso durante unos minutos y luego le susurro al oído -pero todavia no termino- lo volvió a empezar a masturbar, lo beso y medio un dedo en su entrada y le empezó a dar vueltas lentamente

-Nngh- gimio de dolor y placer

-Te dolio Otoya, si quieres pare?-

-No- se logro controlar -continua por favor

-Esta bien- metio el segundo dedo y le empezo a dar vueltas, mientras lo besaba para que Otoya no sintiera el dolor, pero Otoya ya no sentia nada de dolor solo placer asi que solo gemia por tener demasiado placer otorgado por su amante -Ya estoy al limite otoya, no hay problema que ya te la meta-

-No hay problema ya hazlo-

Tokiya saco sus dedos de la entrada y lentamente la penetro, cuando por fin entro por completo su miembro, empezó a embestir lento para no lastimarlo, pero por el momento y la lujuria embestia cada vez mas fuerte hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo, Otoya se había vuelto a correr que se mancho en su abdomen y tokiya dentro de el.

Tokiya despacio salio de otoya lo tapo con una manta, mientras lo abrazaba y mantenía a Otoya contra su pecho

-Te amo Otoya-

-Yo tambien te amo Tokiya-

Se volvieron a besar mientras quedaban dormidos por lo cansados que estaban. Otoya despertada de la agitada noche anterior pensando que Tokiya ya se había ido a dormir pero para su sorpresa el seguía durmiendo junto a el abrazándolo, pensando que tenia que ir a trabajar lo trato de despertar -Tokiya despierta!-

-Que quieres otoya- constesto mientras lo beso

-No tienes que ir a trabajar?, se te hará tarde-

-Ayer te iba a decir... tengo una semana libre- sonrio -pero por ahora solo quiero descansar junto a ti- finalizo mientras lo acercaba mas a su pecho y volvian a dormir.

* * *

Fin ._./ por fin lo acabe, como prometi es mas largo y hubo lemon y lo se el final se me hizo algo cursi pero asi lo soñe, si sueño con esto soy muy pervertida, espero reviews donde me digan que lo hice bien o no onegai. Despues vere si sigo haciendo otros fanfics sayonara.


End file.
